Bloody Love
by Seigi no Mikata
Summary: TaigaxWataru. Rated M to be safe, for the perverted thought in it. I don't like flames, but remembering what I've written in it... I think even flames are acceptable XD


AN: it's small twist of Kamen Rider Kiva episode 36. I watched this series two years ago but didn't finish it until now, and since I'd forgotten most of the story, I had to watch it all over again. But I don't regret it though _ Wrote it in less than twenty minutes and it's really fast for my standard _

* * *

"Wataru-san," Mio looked at him with sad eyes. Wataru fidgeted, didn't know what to do as the young woman shortened the gap between their faces. "The one I like isn't Taiga-san. Wataru-san, it's you. I like you."

Wataru's heart skipped a beat. He never had this kind of experience, so he was completely oblivious of what he had to say. It wasn't that he was unpopular. Moreover, he had at least one person to tell him I love you each day, and that person would end up curling in the corner of the street after received Wataru's side kick. He had gone tired of getting confessed to by those of the same gender, those who only thought of taking advantage of his body, or his transforming ability. He sent Nago Keisuke to the hospital the day before, when that guy tried to grope his ass as they walked home together from defeating a fangire.

And now it was Mio, the girl that had been filling his dreams all this while, the girl who had succeeded in melting his frozen heart that once had lost trust in humanity. Wataru felt that it was once in a lifetime chance and he had to reply properly or he'd regret it until the end of his life, but he was really clueless. If only Kivat was still there to whisper some sweet words to his ears.

Unnoticed to the two of them, Taiga was coming nearer. He was furious and looked as if ready to swallow any human right now.

"You can't!" he shouted, surprising Wataru and Mio. They nervously made distance between them and looked at opposite directions. "Mio, how dare you? Haven't I told you? Wataru is MINE! No one can take him away from me! Not even you! I'll eliminate anyone who gets close to Wataru. Sagark!" Taiga raised his hand high to the sky.

"Taiga-kun!" Wataru screamed. "Stop this nonsense!"

"No, back off Wataru. I'll protect you," said Mio, suddenly stood up and transformed.

Wataru was shocked to see that Mio wasn't human like he had always thought. But more than Mio's revealed secret, what shocked him the most was that Taiga wasn't human too. This small truth somehow broke his heart into pieces. How could he not know it? How could he not realize it? When he thought he was worthy enough to be loved, he was once again betrayed. There was no single normal human who loved him. His life only revolved around perverted old geezers and fangires.

Now Mio and Taiga were fighting over him. But what that could accomplish now? His feeling was shredded and scattered, and no one would be able to glue it back. He had lost it. He didn't see any light in his life now.

"Wataru, where are you going?" Taiga noticed that Wataru was walking away, stumbling along the pavement.

"Don't stray your attention from your opponent, Taiga-san!" Mio growled under her breath. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Hell I will! UORYAAA!"

And the fight continued.

* * *

Wataru drowned himself in the bath. Kivat and Tatsulot watched him staring off to the bathroom's ceiling. They weren't worried about Wataru's being, actually. They were worried the new violin Wataru had made would break because of his mental breakdown. Wataru had the habit of breaking things in his house with his emotional power, and violins were the ones affected the most, since Wataru was very fond of them. Kivat heard a saying, "The percentage of crushing the one you love the most is ninety nine percent."

He was almost drowned completely and died ridiculously when someone hit the bell. He was shut awake, and went out of the bath without forgetting to put towel.

"Who the heck come to my house at this time of the day," he mumbled to himself as he opened the door, and stunned. Taiga was bending in front of him, soaked in blood. Wataru couldn't tell what color of his outfits anymore. Taiga lifted his face to see Wataru's semi naked body, and the blood was gushing heavily from his nose.

"Taiga-kun!" Wataru hurriedly took Taiga to his bed. It looked like seeing Wataru without clothes had done more damage to him than the Queen's attacks.

"Wataru," Taiga took Wataru's hand and looked at him in the eye. "Please, don't go with that woman. I… I… I really love you, Wataru!"

"Taiga-kun, hang in there!" Wataru held Taiga's hand with both his hands. He was really worried to see his childhood friend was dying like that. "I… I'll prepare hot water. You just rest."

"No! Wataru, don't leave me! Stay beside me!"

"Taiga-kun, just rest!" Wataru said fiercely when Taiga tried to sit up. But Taiga ignored him.

"Wataru, you'll always be beside me, won't you?"

Then Taiga suddenly cut the gap between them, he crashed his lips into Wataru's. Wataru was flabbergasted at the beginning, but as Taiga pushed his tongue, begging Wataru for an opening, Wataru couldn't resist anymore. The taste of blood mixed with lust and happiness was overwhelming him. He grabbed the back of Taiga's head and kissed him hungrily. Without thinking, he pushed Taiga to lay down under him. Taiga was surprised, but he was happy of how things turned out. He made his way to Wataru's towel, and untie it.

From the bathroom's door Kivat and Tatsulot were watching them, and blushing. But as long as Wataru not being depressed anymore, anything's fine with them.

* * *

**epilogue**

"Taiga-kun," Wataru spoke softly as Taiga wrapped his arms around Wataru. They were taking bath together and Taiga was refreshed to the point that him being weak and bloody felt just like a hallucination in broad daylight.

"Hm?"

"What about Mio-san? What did you do to her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Taiga moved his hands downwards and touched Wataru at his sensitive spot. "Do you really care that much about her?"

"Mmm… Taiga-kun…" Wataru couldn't respond as Taiga went naughty with his hands.

"Well, if you're really curious. Bishop came at the right moment," Taiga said, "and he beat the crap out of us. The wounds I got were from him. He just came to the scene and said, 'You two are supposedly working together! Don't fight!' and all the thing I could remember was I was there in front of your door."

"Ngh… Taiga-kun, stop it… Nnn…"

"But now I'm grateful he punched me that hard. If he hadn't done that, maybe you wouldn't be in my arms now."

Wataru couldn't hold it any longer. He turned around to return Taiga his favor.


End file.
